Between Worlds
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Another one of my digimon romance stories. This is not Angemon/Angewomon however. Can you guess the digimon couple?


Between Worlds

**Between Worlds**

** **

_Disclaimer: The Usual; I do not own digimon_

_Note: This takes place during that time where the digidestined are in between the Digiworld and the real world.Sorry if I'm quoting wrong._

_ _

"What are you afraid I'm going to do?" Malomyotismon taunted Arukenimon.

Arukenimon tried to keep her mind clear but Malomyotimson saw what she thought.

"Oh, that?"

"No, don't!" she shouted and let out a scream.She was gone.

"She's gone," Mummymon muttered, "you-you've finished her!I'm going to make you pay!"For once, Mummymon did not speak as clever and aristocrat-like now.He was full with anger and rage. "SNAKE BANDAGE!"

But his efforts were not enough for Malomyotismon and he finished him off too.Of course, being the digidestined, they were able to destroy Malomyotismon and save the Digiworld, though Mr. Owikawa died in the process to help.He was the one who created Mummymon and Arukenimon.They were part of the Digiworld and part of the real world.Digimon don't really die, but what about digimon that were created from a man's DNA?

******************

The man opened his eyes.He felt tired and bruised and couldn't really remember what happened in the last few hours.He sat up and rubbed his head, examining the place he was in.The ground was cold like pavement and it was foggy all around him.He had been in this place before, at least, he thought he was.He couldn't quite remember.He groaned and pulled himself up.

He walked for he didn't know how long.He was trying to find away out of the foggy place but he couldn't.Fog was all around him.

He passed a pond.Looking back at him was a face he remembered.Now he got his memory back.He was Mummymon.He had survived somehow.

Mummymon touched his face as he stared at his reflection.His face looked different.His missing eye was now intact and he had black hair that came do his shoulders.He had a blue bandana on his head--the same one he wore when he digivolved--and he wore a strapping blue suit.He looked almost human.

"I survived," he said, "if I survived, then that must mean--Arukenimon!"He turned around and kept calling for her.The fog began to lose its thickness and saw that he was in a forest somewhere.Maybe it was the Digiworld, maybe it was the real world.He found Arukenimon's hat, her shoes, her scarf and then her gloves.

"Arukenimon hat," he said, picking it up, "Arukenimon shoes, Arukekinomon's scarf, Arukenimon's gloves….this must mean, that Arukenimon's n-n-n-na-naa," his eyes were glimmering and he nearly choked on his words, "Arukenimon is without apparel! Arukenimon!Arukenimon!"He started running and found the back of a woman standing in the middle of a small river. He recognized her silvery-white hair.

"Arukenimon, is it you?" 

"Mummymon?" she turned around.

He gasped.She looked rather different, like a human instead of a digimon.No one would be able to tell, except for maybe the digidestined.

"You're alive!" he cried, joining her in the water, "I thought you were killed!"

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" he said, "I'm just glad you're all right!"

"Oh, Mummymon, stop that," she pushed him away."You know I don't like that.Maybe we're in Earth.All I remember is that weird place."

"Yes, let's go start our new lives right now!"

She smiled, "oh, Mummymon, how sweet--and stupid!" she slapped him."What if those brats recognize us?"

"Well, maybe we're not on Earth," he sighed."At least we're all right."

"Hmm, I think I know where we are," she said, "we're still in that place.I think it's the place between Digiworld and the real world."

"Maybe," he said.

"I think it's the place where dreams come true," she sighed, walking out of the water.

"Well, my dream's come true!" Mummymon declared, following her."Oh, here's your hat and everything."

"Just leave put them down," she instructed."Let me figure out what to do now."

"Can't we just enjoy this moment?" he questioned.

"Mummymon, you're beginning to frighten me," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Sorry."

"This isn't real," she said, "we're in the middle of a dream."

"But I don't want to wake up," he said."Do you?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, sitting down."I don't know what to do here.This place is strange."

"I think we've found a place where we won't be bothered," Mummymon stated as he sat next to her.

She forced a laugh, "what are you getting at?"

"Let's stay here," he said."Maybe it's not a dream.Maybe it's heaven."

"Well, I guess we may have to," she sighed, "Considering there's no other place for us to go.Okay, we'll stay."

"Excellent!" he inched closer to her and started to put his arm around her.

"I don't think so, Mummymon," she hissed.

He inched away from her and sighed pathetically.Arukenimon glanced at him and noticed his sadness.All this time, he had cared deeply for her.And she hadn't felt the same for him, or at least acted like she did.Arukenimon made herself move closer to him and grasp his hand.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in surprise.He looked down at their interlocked hands and then at her.She was smiling.It was the first time she was smiling at him since he could ever remember.

"If this is a dream," she said, "I hope nothing wakes us up."

"Me neither," he replied, squeezing her hand.

No one ever did.

**End.Kind of short, sweet and maybe even stupid, huh?I don't' know where I was headed with this fic.I just happen to like Mummymon.I think he's hilarious and I like how he tries to make Arukenimon like him back.Arukenimon and Mummymon are my favorite couple, next to Angemon and Angewomon of course. **


End file.
